Christmas Gifts
by Cha KristaFer
Summary: Bosan. Kebosanan tingkat akut melanda malam natal. / Kami-sama ... aku mohon supaya apa yang dikatakan Sasuke si pria yang aku cintai dan setengah lainnya pria yang membuatku kesal ini menjadi kenyataan. / "Well, aku pasti akan betah bersamamu jika aku mengetahui kebiasaanmu yang suka berpakain minim di rumah." / "UWOOOOO...! Akhirnya kita punya ba-chan cantik!" / Fluufy / OS / AU


**CHRISTMAS GIFTS**

**By Cha KristaFer**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : OOC, terselip bahasa non-baku, no-edit, AU, typo(s), misstypo, etc.**

**.**

**Didedikasikan buat Karikazuka aka Cintya Dinda. Iya ngerti ini telat banget. Tapi ini kado natal buatmu dan semua yang telah merayakannya **

**Dan untuk kali ini, Cha mencoba memakai bahasa yang seringan mungkin.**

**.**

**Enjoy this fict, Minna-san~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-o0o-**

**Sakura pov**

UWOOOOOO?! Aku bingung!

Ck. Sungguh aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kupikirkan sekarang?

Huft~

Segala keheningan yang terjadi di sekitarku selama ini lama-lama semakin membuatku jenuh dan lelah. Kenapa hidupku jadi begini monoton sih?

Setiap hari aku hanya terus mengulang aktifitas yang sama. Sebenarnya hidupku ini terus bergerak maju atau diam di tempat coba? Kenapa rasanya begitu datar?

Yang sering aku rasakan hanyalah semakin merasa pusing karena bola mata ku lagi sering berputar karena bosan hingga aku berpikir yang aneh-aneh sesekali atau mungkin lebih sering dari itu.

Duh, bicaraku makin melantur tak karuan. Yah, intinya itu aku benar-benar-benar-benar dan benar bosan.

Otak dan hatiku kini lebih sering memberontak ingin melepaskan penat dengan cara yang berbeda. Bukannya hanya bermalas-malasan di rumah atau sekali-kali pergi dengan sahabatku—walau kini sudah jarang. Yah ... aku mengerti sih yang sudah berstatuskan milik orang lain membuat kadar _hang_-_out_ kami jadi berkurang drastis.

Terus aku harus bepergian sendiri begitu?

Aku paling tidak suka jalan sendirian. Rasanya seperti anak kecil yang hilang di tengah kerumunan banyak orang. Belum lagi terkadang aku merasa tatapan banyak orang menuju padaku. _Well_, walaupun itu hanya sekedar perasaan saja sih ... belum tentu benar juga. Mungkin semacam pencampuran perasaan yang tidak suka sendirian, takut dan imajinasi berlebihan.

Karena itu, si putri bungsu Yamanaka dan si gadis China terkadang membujukku untuk dekat dengan beberapa pria.

Ck! Aku tidak sefrustasi itu sampai harus dikenal-kenalkan begitu tahu!

Begini-begini aku juga lagi dekat dengan seorang pria. Dulu dia satu sekolah denganku saat _Senior_ _High_ _School_. Tapi waktu itu aku tidak begitu dekat karena berbeda kelas. Kuliah pun berbeda universitas. Nah kenapa sekarang ketika sudah bekerja baru dekat?

Aneh? Aku mengangguk setuju. Nah, coba aku ingat-ingat.

Kami—

Sering mengobrol?

Tentu!

Apakah kami sangat dekat?

Pastinya. Sampai-sampai kami selalu tahu kegiatan satu sama lain secara _detail_.

Sering bertemu?

Tidak!

Huh! Ini yang menyebalkan. Aku jadi ingin menggigit ponselku sekarang ini. Kenapa coba kota yang kami tinggali harus terbentang jarak yang cukup jauh?

Aku menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ayolah ... kenapa aku harus dekat dengan seorang pria yang nun jauh di sana? Jarak antara Kiri dan Konoha lumayan jauh. Lumayan menguras tenaga kalau dijalani, 3 jam sekali berpergian dan berarti butuh setengah hari hanya untuk bolak balik. Merepotkan.

Tch. Aku seperti wanita yang merindukan kekasihnya saja. Padahal status kami ya cuma sebatas sahabat.

Iya, sahabat.

Eh, tapi pria itu sudah menyatakan cintanya padaku loh~

Iya, sudah.

Terus kenapa aku masih saja berstatus _single_? Aku kan juga cinta sama dia.

Hmm ... aku mengeluh lagi karena ini. Bagaimana ya? Aku mencintainya tapi karena jarak yang jauh itu yang membuatku tidak yakin. Tadinya aku tidak merasakan itu, hanya saja makin lama aku merasakan lebih padanya. Hingga akhirnya setelah dia mengucapkan kalimat sakral khas orang menyatakan cinta. Dan _voila_! Aku pun menyadarinya. Sungguh demi apapun yang aku yakini, aku seperti orang bodoh yang baru pertama kali merasakan jatuh cinta dan harus diberitahu secara gamblang oleh orang lain hingga mengerti apa nama yang sedang aku rasakan ini—aku menyempatkan diri bercerita kepada Ino dan Tenten setelah si pria tampan itu meminta jawaban dan mereka mengejekku habis-habisan.

Jadi, balik lagi dengan pria tampan nun jauh di sana dan alasan aku belum menjawabnya hingga kini.

Siapa tahu ternyata di sana dia juga sedang dekat dengan wanita lain? Pria macam adonis seperti itu tidak mungkin bisa santai melakukan segala aktifitas tanpa harus terkena tatapan maut para kaum hawa. Salahkan dirinya kenapa begitu tampan. Dan salahkan juga diriku yang kenapa harus jatuh cinta dengan pria sepertinya. Salahkan juga kenapa dia menyatakan cintanya padaku.

Jadi yang harus disalahkan itu siapa? Mungkin bukan siapa, tapi apa?

Takdir oh~ takdir. Kejam namun indah. Pahit dalam kenyataan namun manis jika dirasa. Tapi kalau lebih dirasain lagi, ujung-ujungnya jadi frustasi!

**JLEB**!

Aku memandang ponselku yang menampilkan _wallpaper_ _photo_ kami berdua saat terakhir kali bertemu. Di taman dengan suasana _hanabi_. Ck! _The best photo and perfect couple_! Itu barusan kata orang-orang yang memandangi kami sewaktu menyaksikan sikap eksis kami di depan kamera.

Tuh kan~ aku jadi ingin menangis meraung-raung lagi. Rindu tapi takut mengganggunya kalau tiba-tiba aku menelponnya. Lagipula apa yang harus aku katakan?

Hei, Sayang! Aku sungguh rinduuuuuu padamu. Ketemuan yuk!

Tch. Adanya dia langsung menganggapku wanita aneh. Tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan. Eh, maksudnya ada angin, tidak ada hujan. Aku tiba-tiba mengatakan kalimat begitu dengan suara mendayu?

_Kami-sama_~ aku merasa seperti orang gila. Ingat Sakura, kamu ini cuma sahabatnya bukan pacarnya. Kalau mau panggil sayang-_honey_-_darlin__g-koi_ semacamnya, sana jawab dulu, "Baiklah aku mau jadi kekasihmu." Itu baru diperbolehkan.

Lagipula biasanya juga aku sangat berhati-hati kalau mau menelponnya.

Dia kan orang sibuk. Belum tentu saat aku senggang dia juga lagi bersantai sambil menikmati kopi hitam kegemarannya. Mungkin saja dia malah lagi sibuk berdebat dengan klien atau bawahannya mengenai berkas-berkas yang pastinya menggunung di meja kerjanya—itu yang sering dia bicarakan jika sedang emosi.

Jadi ... mari kita coba.

Awalnya kita lihat jam berapa dulu saat ini? Hummm sudah jam setengah tujuh malam.

HAH?

Bola mataku melebar seketika, napasku tertahan, pikiran tiba-tiba kosong. Apa?! Jadi aku berpikir tidak jelas hampir setengah hari?

Aku melewatkan cuti kerjaku hanya untuk seperti ini?!

_Oh, my God_! Harusnya aku menggunakan hari ini untuk _refreshing_. Bukannya mendekam di kamar bagai ayam ingin bertelur. Aku susah payah mendapatkan cuti ini karena besok merupakan hari natal. Sudah tentu seharusnya kini aku masih sibuk bekerja agar besok lusa saat masuk pekerjaanku tidak menumpuk. Biasanya tidak ada atasan yang mengijinkan karyawannya mengambil libur saat-saat sibuk, hari-hari terdesak tanggal merah dan tugas akhir tahun. Tanpa bisa aku cegah, aku telah menggerutu dan menyumpahi apapun di hadapanku saat ini.

Suasana hatiku mulai turun drastis kawan-kawan.

Eh? Tunggu sebentar. Seperti terdengar suara mobil di depan rumah? Apa ada tamu? Suara _kaa_-_san_ dan _tou_-_san_ juga terdengar dari pintu depan. Biarkan saja deh, paling tamunya _tou_-_san_. Lagipula tidak mungkin lama, ini kan malam natal. Seharusnya orang yang datang bertamu itu harus segera pulang ke rumah untuk berkumpul bersama keluarga atau pergi berkencan dengan sang kekasih.

Kalau ingin bertamu lama pula, aku malas buat turun memperkenalkan diri. Tunggu sampai dipanggil saja. Itu juga kalau orangtuaku ingat pada wanita manis ini.

Aaa, memuji diri sendiri kan tidak ada salahnya. Masih lebih baik aku memuji diriku duluan. Belum tentu orang lain mau memuji. Kecuali orangtuaku pastinya. Namanya juga orangtua, selalu menganggap anak mereka lebih baik dari anak orang lain. Makanya sering-seringlah berterimakasih pada orangtua, karena mereka _fans_ kita yang pertama di muka bumi ini, bahkan sebelum kita lahir.

Dddrrrt ... ddrrrtttt ...

Eh, ponselku bergetar! Ada pesan masuk rupanya. Coba kita lihat. Awas saja kalau itu pesan dari _provider_! Jangan makin merusak _mood_-ku yang sudah lebih dari kata buruk.

.

_**From**_**: U. Sasuke-**_**kun**_

_**Date: 24th December 2014 18.36**_

_**To**_**: H. Sakura**

**Sedang apa?**

**.**

Ohhh, _Kami-sama_~ Aku cintaaaaa pada-Muuuuu!

Akhirnya setelah berbingung ria antara ingin menelpon atau mengirim pesan. Eh, ternyata si pria yang-katanya-cinta-aku-itu malah bergerak duluan. Sip!

.

_**From: H. Sakura **_

_**Date: 24th December 2014 18.37**_

_**To**_**: U. Sasuke-**_**kun**_

**Sedang membalas pesanmu.**

**Tidak sibuk nih?**

**.**

Oke, basa-basi dulu. Biar jadi lama ngobrolnya. Fufufu.

.

_**From**_**: U. Sasuke-**_**kun**_

_**Date: 24th December 2014 18.39**_

_**To**_**: H. Sakura**

**Hn. Tidak.**

**Hari ini kamu cuti****, ****'****kan?**

**Pasti lagi mengurung diri di kamar.**

**.**

He? Aiisssh ... dia tahu saja sih aku lagi kaya ayam.

.

_**From**_**: H. Sakura**

_**Date: 24th December 2014 18.41**_

_**To**_**: U. Sasuke-**_**kun**_

**Iya, jadi cuti dong! Harus dimanfaatkan dong hak sebagai karyawan :p**

**Kata siapa aku lagi di kamar?**

**Temani aku sini jalan-jalan.**

**.**

Modus sedikit boleh, 'kan? Siapa tahu dia benar-benar mau datang ke Konoha.

.

_**From**_**: U. Sasuke-**_**kun**_

_**Date: 24th December 2014 18.43**_

_**To**_**: H. Sakura**

**Hn. Tentu saja aku tahu. Dari pangeran tampan yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarmu.**

**Bagaimana kalau kau jalan-jalan bersamanya saja?**

**.**

Iya, pangeran tampannya itu kamu.

.

_**From**_**: H. Sakura**

_**Date: 24th December 2014 18.44**_

_**To**_**: U. Sasuke-**_**kun**_

**He? Pangeran tampan dari Korea?**

**Kalau benar dia seperti aktor yang ada di drama Korea itu sih aku mau, hehe.**

**.**

Dasar, ada-ada saja sih Sasuke ini. Aku jadi tertawa kecil membaca percakapan ini.

.

_**From**_**: U. Sasuke-**_**kun**_

_**Date: 24th December 2014 18.46**_

_**To**_**: H. Sakura**

**Hn. Jauh lebih tampan dari seluruh mahkluk berjenis kelamin laki-laki di dunia ini.**

**Coba saja kau buktikan sendiri****.**

**Buka pintu kamarmu sekarang.**

**.**

Eh? Buka pintu? Bola mataku langsung melirik ke arah pintu kamarku yang tertutup manis dari tadi pagi.

Konyol.

_**.**_

_**From**_**: H. Sakura**

_**Date: 24th December 2014 18.50**_

_**To**_**: U. Sasuke-**_**kun**_

**Jangan bercanda ah, Sasu-**_**kun**_**!**

**Mana ada orang seperti itu. Kalau hanya dalam imajinasiku saja sih mungkin. **

**Aku benar-benar cemberut. Sasuke-**_**kun**_** mengejekku nih karena tahu aku **_**single**_** di malam natal ya?**

**Jangan-jangan sekarang kamu mau pergi berkencan dengan seseorang kan?**

**Mengaku saja.**

**.**

Entah kenapa aku jadi emosi begini.

_**.**_

_**From**_**: Sasuke-**_**kun**_

_**Date: 24th December 2014 18.53**_

_**To**_**: H. Sakura**

**Kau marah?**

**Sudah kubilang aku hanya mencintaimu. Jadi mana mungkin aku berkencan dengan orang lain, hn?**

**Turuti saja perkataanku.**

**Itu hadiah natalku untukmu.**

**Dan aku tidak pernah berbohong bukan dengan ucapanku?**

.

Aku menghembuskan napas kesal. Mengacak-acak rambutku yang tetap tidak bisa kusut—aku harus berterimakasih pada gadis Hyuuga yang sudah mengajariku cara merawat rambut yang baik dan benar. Aku menatap pintu kamarku sekali lagi.

Dilema. Antara malas dan tidak percaya. Tapi kata-kata terakhirnya tadi bisa dibilang benar juga. Kalau dia bilang akan mengirimkanku sesuatu, pasti terbukti adanya. Kalau dia bilang dia akan datang menemuiku, ya memang kami akan jalan bersama pada hari yang ditentukannya. Sejauh ini memang dia tidak berbohong. Tapi untuk kali ini. Pangeran? Yang benar saja!

Oke, Sakura. Sekarang jadilah anak kecil yang bodoh, polos dan penurut. Kita coba lihat saja ada apa di depan kamarmu itu.

Aku melempar asal ponselku di tempat tidur tanpa berniat membalas pesannya terlebih dahulu. Biarkan saja, yang penting kita buktikan saja dahulu. Kalau benar ini hanya leluconnya—aku baru tahu dia bisa bercanda—aku tinggal balas pesannya dan mengatakan kalau aku bukanlah wanita bodoh yang akan termakan ucapannya itu. Padahal aku benar-benar bodoh, mau-maunya aku membuktikan perintah darinya. Ck!

Entah kenapa jantungku jadi berdebar-debar. Aku melihat tangan kananku yang sudah terjulur ke arah gagang pintu yang ternyata sudah bergetar. Ada apa ini? Rasanya begitu aneh. Jangan-jangan di depan pintuku benar ada sesuatu. Tapi aku tidak merasakan firasat buruk kok. Berarti harusnya jika aku buka pintu ini pun tidak ada masalah. Begini-begini instingku selalu mendapatkan dua jempol dariku.

Tanpa sadar aku menarik kembali tangan kananku dan kini digantikannya dengan menggenggam erat tangan kiriku, berpose layaknya orang berdoa.

_Kami-sama_ ... aku mohon supaya apa yang dikatakan Sasuke si pria yang aku cintai dan setengah lainnya pria yang membuatku kesal ini menjadi kenyataan. Mudah-mudahan ada pangeran dari belahan bumi manapun yang pastinya harus tampan ada di hadapanku. Kalau ternyata semua itu hanyalah bohong belaka, aku mohon supaya nanti malam aku dapat bermimpi bertemu pangeran ala drama Korea yang sering aku tonton dan menikah dengannya. Amin.

Yap! Aku siap! Aku siap! Akuuuuu siiiaaap!

Aku berteriak dalam hati sambil membuka cepat pintu kamarku dan—

JENG! JENG! JENG! JENG!

Letusan kembang api warna warni disertai dentingan lonceng natal ala Sinterklas disambut musik iringan pernikahan langsung mengalun merdu di dalam jiwaku yang masih _single_ ini, atau tidak akan _single_ lagi.

"Kau tidak ingin menyambut pangeran natalmu, Nona Haruno?"

**End of Sakura pov**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tidak ingin menyambut pangeran natalmu, Nona Haruno?"

Suara baritone yang sudah tak asing di indera pendengaran Sakura, kini terdengar lebih jelas daripada melalui sambungan ponsel setiap harinya. Nada khas pria dewasa yang mampu menggetarkan relung jiwanya dalam sekejap. Wanita bersurai merah muda itu hanya dapat berdiri dengan pijakan yang semakin melemah, bola matanya berkaca-kaca, telapak tangan kiri menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka tutup yang masih belum mampu mengeluarkan suaranya karena terlalu terkejut.

Hei! Di mana kecerewetannya seharian ini? Bukankah pria yang di hadapannya kini merupakan pria yang dirindukannya setengah mati?

"Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura dalam bisikan kecil. Tangan kanannya terjulur ke arah pria adonis yang berdiri tegak dengan sebuah senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya. Wajah yang mampu menaklukan kaum hawa.

Dengan senang hati, Uchiha Sasuke menyambut uluran tangan wanita yang masih ia tunggu jawaban dari pernyataan cintanya beberapa waktu lalu. Menggenggam jari-jemari kanan Sakura erat, menariknya hingga tubuh mungil Sakura berada dalam rengkuhan hangatnya. Perlakuan posesif yang mampu membuat wanita manis itu mabuk kepayang. Ini lah harapannya tiap malam menjelang. Dipeluk oleh pria terkasihnya.

"Aku tidak berbohong bukan?"

Seringai jantan milik Uchiha bungsu terpatri dengan jelas saat ibu jari dan telunjuknya bergerak mengangkat dagu mungil Sakura. Memaksa secara halus agar Sakura mau memandang dirinya. Menatap manik kelamnya yang kini tergambar kerlingan penuh cinta dan gairah yang tak mampu ditutupinya. Hingga Sakura sedikit menahan napas, terhipnotis dengan aura mereka berdua yang penuh dengan hasrat merindu.

"Jadi, kau pangeran natalku? Kado natalku tahun ini darimu?" tanya Sakura masih tak percaya. Sasuke mengecup pucuk hidung mancung Sakura lalu secara cepat beralih ke arah bibir ranum yang begitu menggodanya.

"Apa itu semua belum cukup untuk menyadarkanmu, Sakura? Apa kita harus melakukan yang lebih jauh lagi agar kau cepat sadar?" Sasuke terkekeh geli saat Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

"Tidak perlu! Kau sungguh mengejutkanku, Tuan Uchiha!" seru Sakura seraya memukul bahu tegap Sasuke. Pukulan yang tak berarti apa-apa bagi pria itu.

Malah tanpa rasa sungkan, Sasuke semakin menarik diri Sakura semakin jauh ke dalam dekapannya. Kedua tangan Sasuke menjerat pundak dan pinggang ramping Sakura. Kemudian menyusupkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher yang menguarkan aroma bunga khas sang wanita. "Aku merindukanmu," bisiknya yang tentu saja terdengar jelas oleh Sakura yang mendadak tubuhnya menjadi tegang hanya karena kalimat sesederhana itu.

Sasuke yang dapat merasakannya, membuat sebuah gerakan halus pada punggung Sakura yang terlapiskan kaos lengan panjang. Gerakan lembut yang mampu mengusir segala ketegangan yang ada. Sentuhan yang dapat melemaskan seluruh syaraf tubuhnya.

Sakura menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin untuk menetralkan gejolak dalam dada. Mengurangi intensitas debaran jantung yang entah mengapa tak kunjung menurun. Kecepatan degup yang sama dengan sosok yang tengah memeluknya kini. Mau tak mau, Sakura menarik kedua sudut bibirnya sejauh mungkin. Tersenyum manis saat mengingat bahwa ini lah keinginannya sejak beberapa waktu lalu. Hangat. Nyaman.

"Kau tahu? Aku juga sangat merindukanmu."

"Hn. Aku tahu itu."

"Benarkah? Percaya diri sekali kau, Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Sakura seraya menahan tawa gelinya. Ia tahu bahwa sifat percaya diri pria itu memang sudah tertanam semenjak kecil.

"Kau yang paling tahu tentang diriku."

Sakura mengangguk setuju. "Aku merasa seperti buku _diary_-mu. Aku bahkan bisa menebak suasana hatimu hanya dengan mendengar nada suara membosankamu itu."

"Hn. Tapi kau lebih memilih mendengarkan suara membosankan ini bukan?"

"Kalau aku jawab, aku lebih memilih mendengarkan musik daripada dirimu bagaimana?" tanya Sakura iseng.

"Akan kupastikan kau tidak boleh menikmati musik apapun sepanjang hidupmu."

"Hiii~! Mengerikan sekali kau ini!" Sakura menggetarkan seluruh tubuhnya, bertingkah layaknya orang ketakutan. Namun tangan mungilnya semakin menjerat tubuh Sasuke, bukannya malah melonggarkan pelukan di antara mereka.

"Kita seperti sepasang kekasih saja sih?" Sakura tertawa ringan menyadari kelakuan mereka bagaikan dua insan yang memiliki status lebih yang saling merindu.

"Hn? Kau memang kekasihku."

Sakura tersentak tanpa sadar.

'Duh...! Sakura bodoh! Belum juga menjawab pernyataan Sasu-_kun_. Sudah main peluk-peluk begitu. Aaiiissshh~'

Ini lah salah satu sisi kebodohan Sakura. Wanita merah muda itu sudah tahu jika ia tinggal menjawab iya-aku-kekasihmu dan semua masalah selesai. Apalagi sih yang perlu dia ulur lagi? Jangan mempermainkan pria dengan _type_ idaman para wanita itu dong! Katanya tadi cinta? Nah, dia saja sampai memberimu _surprise_ seperti ini. Tidak perlu berpikir lagi dong harusnya. Ayo ... jangan berlaku bagaikan pepatah malu-malu kucing. Ikan asin sudah di depan mata. Jadi, langsung saja dimakan. Ga perlu dicium dulu aromanya atau dijilat buat dicicipi!

Sakura yang sempat termenung karena otaknya lebih memilih beraksi memikirkan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh selama beberapa saat itu, jadi tidak menyadari jika Sasuke sudah menggiringnya perlahan memasuki kamar bernuansa pastel yang begitu feminim. Tanpa melepaskan salah satu sentuhannya pada bahu Sakura, Sasuke menutup pintu kamar tersebut dengan tangan lainnya di belakang tubuhnya. Meminimalisir suara decitan pintu yang bergerak menutup dan menguncinya.

Klik!

Entah keinginan kuat dalam dirinya darimana, refleks tangan kanan Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura kembali. Namun kini ia memutar posisi tubuh sintal wanita yang kini akhirnya kembali ke alam sadarnya menjadi membelakanginya. Sasuke menyeringai saat melihat jari-jemarinya membentang lebar menahan perut rata Sakura dan tak ingin melepaskan _moment_ ini sedikitpun.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_? Lepaskan," ucap Sakura dengan suara lirih, antara keterkejutannya dan perasaan malu yang menjalar begitu cepatnya. Tubuhnya bergerak sedikit memberontak. Namun Sasuke tetap bertahan pada tubuhnya.

Akhirnya semakin lama Sakura menuruti aliran rasa nyaman dari pelukan posesif Sasuke. Sakura ikut diam, menunggu pria Uchiha itu mengatakan sesuatu. Ia tahu jika saat ini ada yang ingin Sasuke katakan. Sasuke yang merasa puas akan pengertian Sakura yang memberikannya sedikit waktu untuk melakukan hal ini dan mencoba menata apa yang ingin ia ucapkan nantinya. Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya ke pucuk kepala Sakura. Hidungnya mengendus wewangian yang kini begitu akrab di indera penciumannya itu.

Sakura menengadahkan wajahnya tiba-tiba.

"Sasuke-_kun_ …"

Panggilan lembut dari Sakura seperti alunan melodi alto di telinga Sasuke. Suara yang setiap hari selalu ingin di dengarnya. Karena itu, Sasuke selalu menyempatkan diri menelpon Sakura setiap menjelang tidur. Agar ia tidak mengalami insomnia seperti dulu. Obat satu-satunya yang paling manjur baginya.

Hembusan napas hangat Sakura membelai wajahnya yang kini hanya sesenti dari wajah cantik penuh pesona itu. Sasuke semakin menunduk. Gelora hormon lelakinya terpicu hanya karena tatapan Sakura yang mudah sekali tertebak turut larut dalam aura intim yang sengaja ia buat ini.

Sakura belum merubah posisinya, manik emeraldnya menatap Sasuke polos namun berkilat gairah. Ya, Sakura sudah tidak perlu berpikir macam-macam kembali.

Sasuke menginginkannya. Begitu juga dirinya.

Tak ada bantahan.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke perlahan dengan suara yang semakin berat. "apa kau menyukai kado natalmu ini?" tanyanya begitu menggoda.

Sakura sedikit menahan napas saat ibu jari Sasuke mengelus kain lembut yang membungkus raga jelita pada bagian pinggang hingga tepat di bawah dada yang membusung dengan indahnya berulang kali. Perlahan namun mampu membuat dirinya bergetar nikmat. Sentuhan yang tak dapat ia tolak begitu saja.

"Bagaimana, Sayang?"

"Ya," jawab Sakura disertai desahan yang mengalun tanpa disadarinya, "aku menyukai kado natalku. Terima kasih juga, Sayang," lanjutnya seraya menutup kedua kelopak mata. Sakura mendengarkan dentuman yang belum berhenti juga dari arah jantungnya dan kekasihnya—bukankah jawabannya tadi sudah menjawab pernyataan Sasuke? Pria itu jenius bukan? Jadi kita sudah bisa menyebutnya seperti itu.

Sasuke sedikit melebarkan bola matanya saat mendengar jawaban yang tidak ia duga. Memang ia telah memperkirakan jika Sakura pun mempunyai rasa yang sama dengannya. Tapi—Oh, Tuhan! Ia sungguh tidak menyangka jika panggilan itu akan secepat ini dikembalikan lagi padanya. Sungguh tak ada lagi yang ingin dilakukannya selain memeluk erat wanitanya karena begitu meluapnya kebahagian saat ini.

"Apa kau mencintai pangeran natalmu ini, hn, Putri Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan euforia getaran hasrat napsu memiliki yang begitu dominan disela kebahagiaan yang memuncah.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu, Pangeran natalku," ucap Sakura yang juga tak mampu menyembunyikan hasrat dirinya untuk membalikkan tubuhnya hingga bisa melihat wajah tampan prianya. Tapi, Sasuke menahan agar Sakura terus membelakangi dirinya. Sedangkan ia bersender lemah pada tubuh kekar Sasuke.

Tubuh keduanya semakin merapat. Bahkan Sasuke sudah gatal ingin beraksi seperti pasangan yang sesungguhnya—baca suami istri. Saling memejamkan mata, menikmati sensasi nyaman disekujur tubuh keduanya yang sudah melampaui batas. Sasuke menyadari ada yang bereaksi dibagian dirinya. Menuntut. Andai ia bisa mencumbu Sakura detik ini juga. Sungguh akan ia lakukan dengan sepenuh hati.

Gerakan kecil dari Sakura membuatnya seperti dikejutkan oleh aliran listrik bertegangan tinggi di bagian tangan yang sedang memeluk wanita itu. Tangan lembut dan hangat milik Sakura yang akhirnya ikut menggenggam punggung telapak tangannya kemudian meremasnya kecil. Sasuke tahu jika Sakura mulai menyukai kedekatan intim ini. Jari-jemari mereka bermain dengan begitu menggoda. Bentuk dan ukuran yang kontras antara kedua tangan itu tak menyurutkan permainan kecil mereka dengan saling membelit, meronta, mencari, melepas untuk kemudian membelit kembali.

"Harusnya tak selama ini untuk kau menjawabnya, Sayang," tuntut Sasuke dengan geraman pelan yang langsung memicu hasrat sensual Sakura.

"Ya, maafkan aku. Aku hanya sedikit ragu," sahut Sakura takut-takut. Sakura merutuki kebodohannya selama ini. Kenapa ia tidak bisa begitu saja percaya pada Sasuke, _type_ pria yang sebenarnya sangat sulit untuk berdekatan dengan yang namanya kaum hawa, kecuali ibu dan kakak iparnya tentu saja.

"Jelaskan."

Sakura semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mendesahkan napas berat sebelum memulai.

"Aa ... bagaimana mengatakannya? Umm, jadi—" Sekilas Sakura mempererat genggaman pada tangan mereka yang terjalin, yang langsung disambut Sasuke dengan penuh kelembutan untuk membantu menguatkannya dalam memberikan alasan, "—ini karena kita tinggal terlalu jauh. Aku hanyalah seorang wanita biasa yang begitu monoton dalam keseharian. Sedangkan kau, seorang pria mapan dengan segudang aktifitas sekaligus kau memiliki segala sesuatu yang mampu membuat banyak orang ingin memperhatikanmu. Aku dan kau begitu jauh berbeda. Walau dalam ketenanganmu, kau mampu membuat banyak wanita bertekuk lutut begitu saja. Dan dalam ketenanganku, yang kudapat hanyalah kesunyian tanpa ada orang yang menyadarinya. Ah! Jangan masukan nama orangtuaku, Ino dan Tenten. Walaupun akhir-akhir ini mereka semua sedang sibuk masing-masing. Tapi, aku tidak menyalahkan mereka." Sakura menggeleng kecil saat ia mengingat mereka yang dekat dengannya.

"Dan yang aku khawatirkan selama ini. Aku sulit sekali untuk bertemu denganmu. Aku takut jika kedekatan kita selama ini hanya karena sebatas kebosananmu dalam menjalani keseharian. Dan aku takut, jika saat kau menyatakan cinta padaku hanyalah sebagai lelucon, untuk mempermainkanku. Siapa tahu kau juga sedang dekat dengan wanita lain. Aku pun tidak tahu benar mengenai itu. Kedekatan kita begitu mendadak." Sakura tersenyum kecil, tangannya bergerak naik membelai lembut rahang tegas Sasuke. "Dan tidak lama pula, kau jatuh cinta padaku. Tidakkah semua itu membuatmu merasa aneh? Bisa saja, mungkin, kau memang sungguh jatuh cinta padaku. Tapi mungkin juga jika nantinya kau akan cepat berpaling dariku. Aku seorang wanita. Dan kami terkadang lebih banyak berpikir sebelum menjawab sesuatu. Karena itu, aku butuh waktu lebih lama. Namun kini—"

Sakura agak melonggarkan tubuhnya lalu berjinjit sedikit, meraih wajah Sasuke agar menunduk kemudian secara cepat mengecup singkat bibir Sasuke. Kini giliran pria itu yang menahan napasnya. Terkejut akibat tindakan frontal Sakura. "Aku tahu. Jika hatiku sudah terpaut begitu dalam pada hatimu." Kemudian Sakura mengulum senyuman manis untuk mengakhiri panjangnya alasan yang membebaninya selama ini.

Lega. Tinggal melihat bagaimana sikap Sasuke selanjutnya. Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan polos tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Melupakan saat-saat ketakutannya tadi.

"Kau tahu, Sakura—" Sasuke dengan cepat membalikkan tubuh Sakura hingga wanita itu terpekik saat kedua wajah mereka menjadi begitu dekat dalam sekejap. "—itu kesalahan. Kesalahan yang sangat besar karena meragukanku." Sakura terkesiap kaget, ia bukannya melihat wajah penuh amarah Sasuke. Namun yang membuatnya membeku adalah seringaian tampan bagaikan serigala yang siap menyantap mangsanya. Kilatan _onyx_ yang memancarkan gairah terselubung di dalamnya.

Tangan kiri Sasuke melepaskan lengan Sakura, beralih dengan ringannya meraih belakang lehernya lalu jari-jemarinya menelusup masuk di antara sela helaian rambutnya yang lembut. Memberikan remasan keil yang disertai elusan provokasi pada kulit sensitifnya. Terus bergerak ringan di sana. Dada Sakura kembali naik turun dengan irama cepat. Hasratnya mulai terpancing kembali dengan cepatnya.

"Orang yang membuat suatu kesalahan harus menerima hukuman."

Tangan kanan Sasuke melepas lengannya, mengelus kulit pipinya yang semakin memerah. Menyibak rambut tergerainya kemudian menelusuri garis luar telinganya dengan ujung jari, mengitari tulang rawan dalamnya berakhir mengelus ujung cupingnya yang lembut. Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura. Perlakuan penuh mengundang berlaku di bagian tersebut. Ia menghisap cuping telinga wanita yang kini bernapas semakin memburu. Sasuke dapat merasakan kelembutan daging kecil pada telinga itu di lidahnya.

_Voila_!

Sasuke sudah langsung membayangkan daging kecil lainnya—di bawah milik wanitanya.

Apalagi mendengar Sakura mendesah, sekeras detak jantung keduanya. Kelopak mata Sakura telah terpejam, menikmati segala sentuhan dalam kegelapannya. Karena itu, Uchiha bungsu itu semakin berani dan liar menyalurkan keinginan terpendamnya selama mereka tinggal berjauhan. Keinginannya setiap malam dan ketika pagi menjelang.

Bibir Sasuke semakin nekat untuk turun menelusuri setiap senti leher jenjang Sakura. Aroma tubuh khas Sakura, begitu feminim. Aroma yang begitu memabukkan. Semakin meningkatnya gejolak libidonya, Sakura menyambut permainan kecil Sasuke, dan ia tidak peduli jika hal kecil ini berlanjut hingga sesuatu yang lebih besar untuk dimainkan.

Sakura bergerak semakin memiringkan kepalanya, membuka area jajahan pada lehernya seluas mungkin. Di lehernya Sasuke mulai mengecup , merasakan kehalusan kulitnya dengan bibir dan lidahnya. Pria itu menghisap perlahan lehernya tanpa meninggalkan jejak kemerahan di sana dan sesekali lidahnya bermain berputar-putar. Hingga dari mulut Sakura terdengar erangan kenikmatan yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Sakura membuka matanya, memandang sosok rupawan dalam binar mata sendu nan pasrah. Sasuke tersenyum tipis menatap balik netra yang menghanyutkannya semakin jauh. Sasuke merapatkan tubuh depannya ke arah putri Haruno itu. Ia tidak peduli dengan sesuatu yang menegang menekan perut wanitanya. Sasuke ingin Sakura mengerti, jika dengan kegiatan panas mereka yang hanya sesaat saja mampu membangkitkan dirinya dengan begitu mudahnya.

"Kau merasakannya?" geram parau penuh sensualitas mengalun menyapa pendengaran Sakura yang kini mengangguk malu arti dari pertanyaan tersebut.

"Ya," desahnya pelan.

"Hanya kau yang mampu membangunkanku secepat ini. Hanya kau yang membuatku tidak mampu mengendalikan segala hal dalam diriku. Kau lah pengontrol jiwaku, Sakura. Jika eksistensimu menghilang, maka aku akan gila. Karena itu, kau harus percaya padaku. Semua hal pada diriku sudah terikat olehmu, dan kau tidak bisa memutuskannya."

Manik _emerald_ Sakura melebar tatkala mendengar pernyataan seorang Uchiha Sasuke seberapa besar arti dirinya dalam hidup pria adonis itu. Rasa haru menjalar secepat kilat di antara ketegangan seksual yang masih melingkupi keduanya. Tanpa sadar, Sakura menitikan sedikit air matanya. Tanpa mengucapkan suatu apapun, ia mengecup bibir Sasuke dengan keras, melumat bibir bawah sang kekasih dan mencoba menerobos masuk dengan lidahnya. Yang tentu saja disambut antusias Sasuke yang langsung mengerti perasaan Sakura.

Biarkan wanitanya menjelaskan dengan ciuman penuh keintiman ini. Perbuatan di mana Sakura secara tidak langsung menunjukkan jika ia telah menyerahkan dirinya pada Sasuke. Jika mereka berani melakukan sesuatu secara lebih. Walau begitu, Sasuke tetap menghargai Sakura yang kini menciumnya di sela-sela tangis kebahagiaannya. Ia tidak akan merebut mahkota berharga wanitanya.

Tidak perlu khawatir.

Sasuke berjanji jika mereka akan segera mengucap janji sehidup semati di hadapan Tuhan secepatnya.

Dengan ketidakrelaan, Sasuke melepaskan pagutan Sakura. Merengkuh kembali tubuh mungil yang melemas. Mengelus lembut punggung yang masih bergetar, cara menenangkan yang terbukti berhasil. Sasuke mengecup ringan pucuk mahkota Sakura.

"Ssttt ... aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan raut wajah penasaran. Yah, tidak bisa dipungkiri wajahnya sungguh berantakan saat ini.

"Apa?"

"Pertama, aku ingin kau merapikan dirimu dulu saat ini. Cuci muka dan pakai sesuatu yang lebih baik. Walaupun aku menerimamu dalam kondisi apapun, tapi untuk saat ini aku ingin kau memakai _dress_ atau setelan yang lain, terserah padamu. Yang penting kau nyaman. Kita hanya akan berbicara sedikit di rumahmu ini."

"Ap—maksudmu apa?" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak mengerti sama sekali. Ganti baju? rumah? Beberapa kali Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, memandang Sasuke dengan polosnya. Masih dengan bibirnya yang maju beberapa senti. Semakin bingung dengan balasan tatapan geli dari wajah Sasuke. Apalagi ketika Sasuke memberi isyarat dengan dagunya ke arah cermin besar di belakang dirinya.

Sakura menuruti arah pandang Sasuke. Ia melihat jelas bayangan dirinya di cermin seukuran tubuhnya itu. Ia langung tergagap saat menyadari semuanya.

PESSHHH!

Rona merah menjalar cepat dan jelas di seluruh permukaan wajahnya. Kaos longgar kebesaran dan celana _hotpants_. Ia tidak menyadarinya jika ia terlihat seperti tidak memakai bawahan, bahkan mungkin terkesan seksi karena kaosnya begitu longgar dan menampakkan sedikit bahunya. Haruno Sakura memang seorang wanita yang sedikit unik. Pada musim dingin seperti ini, walaupun di dalam kamar terdapat penghangat ruangan tetap saja tidak akan ada orang yang mau memakai pakaian seminim itu. Tapi Sakura sangat menyukai suasana dingin seperti tidak merasa perlu memakai pakaian hangat di dalam rumah.

"Aa-i-ini." Sakura melirik malu ke arah Sasuke melewati cerminnya. Di mana pria itu sudah menampilkan seringainya kembali. Sakura mendadak gugup saat Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya hingga tepat di belakang tubuhnya. Tubuhnya menegang ketika sebuah rengkuhan hangat didapatkannya kembali. Tangan kanan Sasuke melingkari perutnya dan menempel nyaman, sedangkan tangan yang satu lagi menyibak rambutnya hingga menampilkan bagian leher kirinya.

"_Well_, aku pasti akan betah bersamamu jika aku mengetahui kebiasaanmu yang suka berpakain minim di rumah," ucapnya menggoda, menimbulkan kekacauan pada diri Sakura yang sudah sangat malu. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui kebiasaannya ini kecuali keluarganya dan sahabatnya. Apalagi seorang pria!

Hangat napas Sasuke terasa di permukaan lehernya, desiran aneh langsung menyergapnya tanpa ampun. Sasuke sudah di atas angin sekarang, ia pun berbisik dengan mesaranya, "Akan lebih baik jika kau mengenakan kemeja putih milkku. Aku dapat membayangkan bagaimana seksinya dirimu, Sayang."

Sakura pun terkesiap kaget. Sasuke telah menjilati lehernya dan mengecupnya hingga kini menampilkan ruam kemerahan. Kemudian melepaskannya, beranjak menjauhi diri. Meninggalkan keterpakuan Sakura yang masih berdiri menghadap cermin.

"Aku menunggu saat itu. Bersiaplah, oke?" Kerlingan manik hitam itu terlihat berbahaya sebelum akhirnya menghilang bersama sang pemilik ke luar kamar wanita yang kini langsung terasa lemas. Tubuh mungil itu merosot turun hingga terduduk di lantai kayu kamarnya.

"_Kami-sama_~," bisik Sakura tak mampu mengeluarkan suaranya. Kedua telapak tangannya menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Jangan lupa. Aku tunggu di bawah, Sakura." Gedoran di pintu dan perintah Sasuke membuatnya teringat kembali apa yang harus segera ia lakukan.

"Eh? Tapi—kenapa ia bisa masuk sampai ke dalam kamarku ya? Harusnya Sasuke-_kun_ dilarang oleh _tou_-_san_," ucapnya mendadak sadar bagaimana kekasihnya bisa dengan mudah menemuinya.

"Sudahlah. Terlalu banyak berpikir membuat kepalaku semakin pusing," gerutu Sakura, melangkahkan kakinya untuk bersiap-siap.

.

.

.

Di lain ruangan. Tepatnya ruangan keluarga. Meriahnya ruangan ini sudah pasti karena adanya beberapa orang tambahan yang berniat merayakan malam natal bersama keluarga sang pemilik rumah. Tujuh orang dewasa dan dua anak kecil. Mereka semua berbincang dengan santainya sambil mencicipi sajian ringan khas natal dan musim dingin ini. mereka semua masih menanti acara puncak berkumpulnya ini selain merayakan malam natal. Sesuatu yang begitu ditunggu oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura yang baru saja turun, kini memandang heran situasi di depannya. Langkahnya berhenti di lima undakan tangga terbawah. Sungguh hari ini banyak sekali kejutan untuknya. Menyadari kehadiran Sakura, semua mata memandanginya sambil tersenyum. Sakura pun membalasnya dengan tersenyum canggung dan menganggukkan kepalanya sekali menandakan hormat pada orang-orang asing yang dilihatnya.

"Sakura."

Yang dipanggilpun menoleh ke arah pria yang berdiri tegap di ujung tangga terbawah. Mengulurkan tangan kanannya, siap menyambut dirinya. Sakura yang tak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sasuke memberikan senyuman paling manisnya dan menyambut uluran tangan yang langsung membuatnya tak dapat mengerti mengapa rasanya ia tidak ingin pernah melepaskan genggaman ini. Seluruh pasang mata yang memperhatikan interaksi keduanya dari tadi hanya bisa berpandangan satu sama lain, turut mengulas senyuman senang.

"Sakura, perkenalkan. Ini keluarga sahabat _tou-san_ dulu. Keluarga Uchiha," ucap Haruno Kizashi selaku kepala keluarga.

"Eh?" Sakura memandang Sasuke yang kini malah menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil tersenyum miring, "mereka keluargamu, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn."

"Aa—" Pantas saja ia disuruh berganti pakaian tadi. Untung ia memilih baju yang benar. Sebuah _dress_ panjang hingga semata kaki dengan tekstur tebal khusus musim dingin yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan sedikit corak yang membuatnya semi formal. Lehernya yang memiliki sebuah _kissmark_ pun tertutupi dengan baik. Sungguh ia beruntung menuruti instruksi Sasuke.

"Maaf telat memperkenalkan diri. Saya Haruno Sakura," ucap Sakura merasa tidak enak.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Sini duduk dengan _ba-san_," ucap Mikoto terkekeh geli sambil menepuk bagian sofa di sebelahnya yang masih cukup untuk dua orang yang langsung dituruti Sakura dan Sasuke. "perkenalkan juga. Aku Uchiha Mikoto, ibu dari Sasuke dan Itachi." Mikoto memperkenalkan diri sambil mengelus rambut panjang Sakura bagai anak sendiri.

"Hai, Sakura. aku Itachi, kakak Sasuke dan di sebelahku Hana—" Sakura tersenyum manis kepada wanita cantik yang merupakan istri dari Uchiha sulung, "dan yang sedang melahap kue jahe di sana itu Ryu dan Kyu, anak kembarku," ucap Itachi dengan tawanya menunjuk kedua bocah tampan yang baru berumur 6 tahun itu. Sepertinya mereka sangat menyukai kue jahe buatan Mebuki sang ibunda Sakura, hingga keduanya lebih memilih duduk di pojokan dekat jendela sambil memperebutkan setoples kue jahe. Ckckck. Memang dasar anak kecil.

"Mereka tampan," kekeh Sakura.

"Hn!" Sasuke mendengus keras mendengar penuturan kekasihnya itu. Sakura menoleh padanya lalu dengan gemas mencubit hidung mancungnya cepat.

"Jangan cemburu pada keponakanmu dong, Sasu-_kun_!" Sakura menghela napas heran dengan sifat aneh Sasuke yang satu ini.

"Dia memang tidak suka kalah, Sakura." Suara berat khas orangtua membuat Sakura melihat satu orang yang belum memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ah! Ini Fugaku, teman sekolah _tou-san_ sewaktu di Suna dulu." Kizashi memperkenalka sambil menepuk-nepuk keras pundak sahabatnya. Kebiasaannya jika bertemu sahabat baik. Tadinya Sakura sempat takut saat melihat garis wajah Fugaku yang keras dan tegas. Tapi rupanya, kini Fugaku malah tersenyum kecil padanya. Sepertinya Sakura tak perlu setakut itu.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali.

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya hari ini. Aku membawa seluruh keluargaku bukan hanya untuk merayakan natal. Tapi aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu dan membuktikannya pada dirimu. Aku mengerti keraguanmu ketika terlalu lama menjawab pernyataanku." Sakura melirik cemas, sepertinya akan ada hal besar yang akan dibicarakan. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu kalau Sasuke akan terang-terangan di depan semua orang mengenai masalah keraguannya.

"Lalu?"

Sasuke meraih kedua tangan Sakura kemudian menggenggamnya. Menatap lurus ke dalam bola matanya, pancaran keseriusan terlihat jelas. Sasuke menautkan jari-jemari mereka. Sakura menanggapinya dengan meremasnya sedikit kencang untuk mengurangi kegugupan keduanya.

"Akan kuulangi sekali lagi. Di hadapan keluarga kita berdua. Ini bukti kesungguhanku." Sasuke menghirup napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum melanjutkan. "aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Mau kah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku? Aku membawa serta keluargaku agar malam ini kita bisa membicarakan segala persiapan pernikahan. Dan aku harap kau tidak membutuhkan waktu lama kembali untuk menjawab pertanyaanku kali ini."

Pernyataan sekaligus permintaan Sasuke padanya, membuat Sakura tak bisa berkutik. Ingin sekali ia mengeluarkan suaranya, namun yang terjadi malah keluarnya suara isakan. Sakura tersenyum bahagia, air matanya mengalir turun dengan sendirinya. Kini ia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali kemudian menghambur memeluk erat leher Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sempat tegang kini hanya dapat terpana. Getaran dari tubuh mungil kekasihnya menyadarkannya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Uchiha bungsu itu lantas membalas pelukan calon istrinya. Erat. Jauh lebih erat. Kehangatan dan kebahagiaan yang menjalar dari keduanya tersalurkan kepada seluruh anggota keluarga yang menyaksikan lamaran sederhana dari Sasuke. Bahkan anak kembar Itachi saja sampai berhenti bertengkar.

"UWOOOOO...! Akhirnya kita punya _ba-chan_ cantik!" teriak Ryu dan Kyu sambil menunjuk Sakura dengan jari telunjuk mungil mereka. Kedua bocah Uchiha itu begitu ekspresif. Kemudian mereka berlari ke arah Sakura dengan cepat lalu memeluknya. Sontak saja membuat seluruh orang terkejut dan akhirnya tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Eehhh? Ryu-_chan_, Kyu-_chan_?"

Sakura sendiri kebingungan dirinya digelayuti tiba-tiba seperti ini. Sedangkan Sasuke mulai berdecak kesal mencoba menyingkirkan kedua bocah tengil dari calon istrinya itu.

"Kami mau bersama _ba-chan_ cantik!"

Yah ... begitulah. Malam natal kali ini di rumah keluarga Haruno sungguh sangat ramai. Dengan adanya kejutan dan kado istimewa membuat malam natal kali ini tak akan terlupakan bagi siapapun. Khususnya bagi Haruno Sakura yang mendapatkan kado natal _special_ langsung dari sang pangeran natal Sasuke.

Sakura berharap. Semoga natal-natal selanjutnya akan terus menimbulkan kebahagiaan bagi setiap orang yang percaya akan adanya keajaiban. Setidaknya, natal kali ini seorang Haruno Sakura tidak akan kesepian dan mendekam seorang diri di dalam kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-o0o-**

**OWARI**

**A/n:**

**Hohoho! Ini fict harusnya buat malam natal kemarin. Tapi harus tertunda karena sakit dan kesibukan kerja.**

**Oke, ini hasil dari kegalauan Cha di malam hari karena terlalu stress. Ngetik fict ini lewat hp. Tadinya Cuma iseng dan ga kepikiran mau dibuat fict sih sebenernya. Tapi pas liat words uda banyak banget jadi sayang deh.**

**Makanya tolong dimaklumin kalau bahasanya pun ga kaya bahasa yang sering Cha pakai di fict-fict lainnya.**

**Mohon krtik dan sarannya ya ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cilacap, 3 Januari 2015 **

**.**

**Cha KristaFer**


End file.
